


So you missed me?

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: You fly out to visit Tom during his press tour, and things get very kinky





	So you missed me?

Tom smiled as he closed the door behind him, “I still can’t believe you flew in love”. Looking over your shoulder you grinned at him before sitting down on the bed. Taking off your shoes you asked, “Should I have stayed home?”. 

“Fuck no” he said with a soft chuckle. Tom was standing in front of the mirror undoing his tie and taking off his suit. His tone of voice had made you laugh, “So I take it you miss me, or have you been too distracted by thousands of people screaming your name”. 

With a smirk he turned around to face you, “I only care about one person screaming my name”. You raised your eyebrows at him, normally he wasn’t this forward. Biting your lip you played along, “Do you now?”. 

He nodded his head and made his way over to you. Tom placed an arm on either side of you, hovering over you while his face was inches from yours. His lips grazed yours, “Darling I know you didn’t take a six hour flight just to tease me”. 

You tilted your head to the side, “I don’t know baby, I love seeing you get all worked up for me”. To your surprise he pulled back from you, making you furrow your brows. He adjusted his sleeves, “It’s not fun being teased is it?”. 

“So you’re going to punish me?”. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you watched the look that formed on his face. He played with his tie in his hands, “Since you’re being such a bad little girl for me maybe you do need to be punished”. 

Your jaw nearly dropped. You had no idea what had gotten into him, but you loved it. Surprisingly you again he laughed, “What’s wrong pet? No comment? Looks like I’ve finally gotten your attention”. 

He walked over to you again, “Dirty little thing…”. This time he stood directly in front of you, and you just looked up at him awaiting his next move. His voice was demanding, “I want you undressed with your back against the headboard”. 

“Tom I-” you said almost stunned by his sudden demeanor. He just licked his lips, “Don’t act so coy darling, your eyes tell a different story”. Smirking you followed his instructions, pulling your dress off and moving to the back of the bed. 

You’d kept on your bra and panties which made him shake his head. Tom leaned against the vanity adjacent to the bed, “ **_I said undressed_ ** ”. Before you knew it your hands were moving to take off your remaining clothes. 

“Good, now part your legs”. You surprised yourself when you immediately spread your legs, exposing yourself completely to him. He grinned from ear to ear, “Love you don’t even hesitate...fuck you love listening to daddy don’t you”. 

Before you even knew it you breathlessly said, “Yes”. Your words encouraged him, he let one of his hands rest over his already showing hard-on. Slowly he palmed himself through his pants, “Now fuck yourself for me”. 

“You want me to fuck myself?” you asked softly. He held your gaze, “I want you to pretend it’s my hands touching you, and I want you to make yourself cum for me”. 

You felt your chest start to rise and fall from anticipation. Groaning he added, “And maybe if you do a good enough job I’ll let you cum around my cock. Would you like that babygirl?”. 

“Yes daddy” you said while nodding your head. Once again his laugh filled the room, so low it was nearly a growl. He moved his own hand a little faster, “I knew you would”. Closing your eyes you let your hands roam. 

Slowly you brought one hand down your body, stopping right above your clit. With the other hand you started to tweak one of your nipples. Tom moaning made you smirk, he was encouraging you. 

You started to pinch your nipple a little hard, making your breath hitch. He watched your every move intently, a smile on his lips. Taking a deep breath you finally let your fingers graze your clit. 

“Fuck” you said breathlessly. Leaning back you let your head rest against the pillows and your legs spread even more. Tom moaned again, “God you look delicious darling”. When you finally looked at him you found yourself smirking. 

He was a mess; his shirt unbuttoned by still on, his hair mess from his hands running through it, and the fabric of his pants was straining against his hard cock. You loved it, “I’m not sure this is a punishment daddy”. 

Tom groaned loudly from hearing you call him that, “Oh love I can assure you it is. You see you’re gonna cum right in front of me, but I’m not gonna touch you. My cock isn’t going to fill that pretty little pussy of yours”. 

Smirking he continued, “My tongue won’t flick over those perky little nipples, pretty soon you’ll be begging for my touch”. You rubbed your clit faster while listening to him tease you. 

He was right, you wanted nothing more than to feel him fill you up, but you wouldn’t let him have this. Bucking your hips you added, “But wouldn’t you wanna feel my tight pussy wrap around your cock daddy?”. 

You moaned loudly as you saw him tense up a little bit. Smirking you continued, “This is only the beginning of the press tour and look at you….I bet you wanted to pin me down and fuck me right when I walked into your room”. 

“Didn’t you” you said your voice turning into moans. Finally you entered one finger inside of yourself, sending shivers down your spine. The noise of fabric hitting the floor made you look up. 

Tom was leaning against the vanity, his hard cock in his hand. He was pumping as quickly as your hands were moving, feeling himself getting closer with your every word. You brought your free hand to your lips, biting one of your fingers softly. 

“Do you think about me during interviews when you pretend to be a gentlemen? Everyone thinks you’re so sweet and innocent and that I’m just America’s little sweetheart but fuck”. 

Your moans were getting louder, “Here I am being daddy’s good little slut….and you love it”. You could feel yourself getting closer, and look at Tom you knew he was too. Finally he answered, “Oh darling I do”. 

“I think about how people would react if they knew you beg me to treat you like a little cum slut”. His hands went faster as he spoke. Tom’s voice was low, “How would Chris react..or Sebastian...or Evans?”. 

“They always tell me how you’re such an angel….but what if they knew you were daddy’s little slut... **_my little slut_ ** ….”.  You felt like you couldn’t move your hands fast enough, his words were pushing you over the edge. 

His voice was hoarse, “Fuck it..I want to see my cock disappear inside that pretty pink pussy”. Within seconds he was on the bed, his body on top of yours. With each kiss he greedily ate up your moans. 

When he finally entered inside of you he threw his head back. Tom grabbed your hips tightly, “That’s it pet...that’s fucking it”. You turned your head to the side, knowing that within seconds you were going to cum. 

“Look at me...fucking look at me when you cum around my cock”. You turned your head to him, holding his gaze. He brought one of his hands to cup your face, “Cum for daddy babygirl”. 

His words pushed you over the edge, your orgasm now taking over you. As wave after wave of pleasure washed over your body you felt him twitch inside of you. Nearly screaming in pleasure he was cumming right along with you. 

Together you rode out your highs, wanting to milk every second of this pleasure. You were both complete messes; hair disheveled, love marks all over your bodies, and obscenity after obscenity leaving your mouths. 

Catching your breath you tried to recover, “Oh my fucking god”. Tom smirked before collapsing down next to you. He ran a hand through his hair, “That was the best bloody welcome on a presstour  I’ve ever gotten”. 

You smirked, “Well maybe I’ll visit you more often”. You felt the weight of the bed shift as he turned on his side to face you. Turning too you were met with one of his infamous smirks. 

“Oh love, you’re going to have to come with my every time now”. Together you both laughed for a moment. You couldn’t help yourself, “Do you really think of my during interviews?”. 

Tom pulled you closer to him, “All the fucking time darling, but how could I not? Do you know how remarkable you are?”. Just like that he could switch from sex god to perfect gentlemen. 

“I don’t know maybe you should remind me...I mean I have been good haven’t I?” you teased. Tom rolled his eyes but was smirking within seconds. His hands started to roam over your naked body, “ **_You little minx_ ** ”. 


End file.
